Bailey: The Legend Returns
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: A Legend returns from the grave and Angelus has to face a difficult revelation. Is his Bailey the Queen of the damned? Warning: Cussing, Spanking, you know me. you know the drill. Summary sucks but its the best I could do.
1. Chapter 1: The legend

Bailey: The Legend returns

Note: THIRD INSTALLMENT IN THE BAILEY SAGA.

Story Summary: Angelus comes face to face with the mystic being that's been protecting Bailey and the legendary Sean comes with a warning for Angelus.

Note: For this storyline Darla isn't the one that sired Angelus. His sire was a male and is still alive. Picture Lestat from queen of the damned. Also I stole the idea for the queen but nothing is like the move so really I didn't steal her idea its all me. I just borrowed Lestat's name and made someone else the queen of the damned.

Chapter Summary: Sean comes to warn Angelus of a threat and Angelus's sire discovers the mystery

Warning: Spanking in later chapters and shocks and surprises for everyone!

Chapter one: Bree's Legacy

One month after sequel ended:

There was a knock on the door, which was odd because nobody ever came to visit. Angelus answered and found Sean on his doorstep. Sean the vampire that was centuries old. Much older then any vampire Angelus had ever met. "Sean, what can I do for you." he said as they headed to his study.

Bailey and Toby were watching TV and William was writing a poem while Penn was napping due to boredom.

Sean sat down when Angelus sat down. "I have news. "

"Do you now?" Angelus smirked "And what sort of news are you bringing me?"

Sean's somber look caused Angelus to frown he was now curious. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"My boy is dust." Sean told Angelus

Angelus sat back in his chair confused "What? That teen you loved so much? How?"

Sean looked away then back at Angelus "Who sired you Angelus?" he asked suddenly.

Angelus frowned. He didn't like speaking of his sire. He like all vampires both hated and loved his sire with a burning passion that could never die. "What has that got to do with what I asked you?"

Sean gazed at Angelus "It was my sire that dusted the boy...some of the ancients have banned together to form a coven and have been enforcing the laws of our kind...its forbidden to turn a child. They knew that I'd lay waste to any vampire that tried to harm him...so they sent the one vampire in the world that I had no chance of defeating. My sire it seems is still stronger then I am. I fear the same fate for your young Bailey, if your sire is alive that is."

Angelus was enraged by this news. The Ancients? Well fuck! His sire was probably part of the coven then.

"I'm sorry for your loss...and thank you for telling me. But if what you say is true then I'm not sure what I can do. My sire is still alive...and he's an ancient as I assume yours is." Angelus looked to Sean who nodded "Virgil is one of the few first vampires to be made by the vampire goddess herself. "

Angelus sighed "It seems that bitch made many before she was defeated. My sire was made by her as well. Lestat was her first."

Sean's eyes widened and he stood "Lestat! He is your sire! He's the oldest of the old...Its a wonder how anyone dares challenge you."

Angelus smirked "Its not like I advertise who made me. I'm not so foolish or blind as I used to be. Most of the carnage I caused was done at my sire's beckoning. He encouraged it. Praised me for it and I was quite arrogant when it was all said and done. By the time I got away from him I realized the world wasn't just my toy. They want to follow vampire law, they don't even do that themselves. Turning a child is a minor offense. Making a spectacle of yourself, creating a scene and bringing attention to our kind is one of the most high crimes."

Sean wasn't comfortable in the room anymore "I know Angelus, I just wanted to warn you because of your girl. If I'd known they were coming, I'd have dusted the boy myself rather then let my sire do it. He was so afraid, he had no idea who my sire was and then he was gone. Just like that..." Sean shook his head sighed and headed out as Angelus thought it through for a while. Toby looked older so he could pass for 18 but Bailey was and looked like a little girl. She was 13 when he turned her. He would do anything to save her from his sire...and he knew exactly what he would have to do.

William and Penn were in the living room with Bailey and Toby when Angelus came out, there was a stake in his hand as he walked into the room. Their eyes turned to him and the stake William instantly was on his feet and walked slowly over to Angelus "Angelus?"

Angelus looked at his boy "I can't do it, I can't...I can't allow it."

His gaze traveled from one to the other all of them were confused. And then his eyes settled on Bailey.

Then back to Spike "My sire is coming for her, hes an ancient. I broke the law. He won't let her live."

Spike and Penn suddenly realized what they were seeing. It was just so unreal. For the first time ever there was fear in his eyes and a look of defeat on his face. His sire. Angelus couldn't go against his sire. No Vampire could challenge their sire and win. The sire was always stronger.

Suddenly Angelus tossed a set of keys to Penn "Get the car ready, William pack your things, Bailey and Toby pack your things. You'll all be leaving," he handed a paper to Spike "This is where your going. You'll be safe there. Its the one place he'll never go. You must hurry..there's no time for goodbye's."

Penn heartbroken did as he was told and Bailey and Toby who hadn't really understood went to pack their things too.

William didn't move. "What are you gonna do?"

Angelus looked sadly at Spike "Whatever I have to...what would you be willing to do to save her?" he asked.

Spike thought about that and then his eyes got wide..."No...Angelus, how's that gonna help?" he asked

"It'll give you the time you need to get away." Angelus said honestly.

"But he'll know you know where we are." Spike frowned

"And he'll know there's nothing he can do that will make me tell him." Angelus vowed then stroked Spike's face "My boy, my sweet boy. Promise me...promise you'll protect her."

Spike gulped and nodded "Til the end of the world."

Angelus kissed him and then chuckled "Go on and say it...I know your dying to."

"Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great And would suffice. " Spike said quoting Robert Frost the poet.

Then he added "We'll die without you, you know that."

Angelus shook his head stroking his face more "No my sweet, you'll live. You'll keep going. And you won't forget me. You know everything you need to know William. Now all you need to learn, is how to say goodbye." his heart broke with each word he spoke. He didn't want them to go. But he knew it was the only way to save them.

Spike wanted to cry. He kissed his sire and then went upstairs to get his things ready. Angelus closed his eyes to gather himself. He needed all his strength for what was coming.

Penn came in now "The car's ready...what about your things Angelus?"

"I'm not going with you." Angelus said simply.

Penn went over to him looking a little lost. Angelus pulled him close and kissed him "Don't look so sad. You've been on your own before. But I'll ask a favor. Stay together. As a family I want you to stay together. Remember that. It'll be hard on all of you. But none of us have a choice here." Angelus said.

Penn took it hard but tried to remain strong. Bailey ran down the stairs then and threw herself at Angelus "NO. I'm not going unless you go too!" she cried.

Angelus sighed, this is what he needed to be strong for "Your going. Without me and you'll behave for your brothers." He knelt before her "You must do this precious. For me. I know you need me. But I need you safe. And while your with me you won't be safe. You must give me a chance childe. Give me time to placate my sire. He's angry with me. That's why he's coming for you. The punishment for turning a childe is one of two things. The sire is dusted. Or the childe is dusted. And since its my sire, its you he'll dust. I can't have that. I won't let him get you. He can't have you. Your mine. " Angelus then picked her up to cuddle her not knowing when he would hold her again.

Penn steered Toby out to the car not daring to look back at his sire. He'd cry if he did.

Angelus put Bailey down as Spike got behind her. She whined a little and then Spike just picked her up and carried her kicking and whining out to the car. Angelus heard the car start up and drive off and prayed to whatever deity was listening to please keep them safe.

Late that night Angelus couldn't sleep. He was laying there in bed when he felt it. The bond between sire and childe was a strong when. But when your sire was an ancient? Well lets just say you knew the second he entered your home. Angelus got up from the bed and went down the stairs on his guard and then stopped and turned around.

Angelus sighed as he spotted his sire. Lestat was leaning against the door frame gazing at Angelus.

"So where is she?" he asked.

"You will never find her. " Angelus promised.

Lestat smirked and raised a brow "It seems your faith in me isn't what it used to be."

"I'm not a stupid fledge anymore." Angelus leaned against the wall

"So then why didn't you just go with them?" Lestat asked already knowing the answer.

"You already know why, so why are you asking." Angelus raised a brow

"Cause, I wanna hear you say it. " Lestat's commanding gaze lingered on Angelus.

"You've no need to chase after her. She's mine. You can't have her. End of discussion." Angelus said in the same tone only he wasn't as arrogant as his sire. There was a respectful note to what he said.

Lestat came forward "She is..." Angelus quickly found himself pinned his sire's mouth by his ear "And what about you? Have you forgotten who you belong to?"

Angelus didn't answer. He bit the inside of his jaw even though he wanted to shove his sire and claim that he was he belonged to himself now, but Angelus wasn't stupid. If he challenged his sire his sire would spend the next several days showing him exactly who he belonged to...therefore assuring that his children would make it safely. And so with that thought in his head, he closed his eyes. He knew he would pay. He would pay dearly...but it was worth it. He shoved Lestat who wasn't expecting it. The other vampire was so arrogant. He'd never think his childe would dare to attack him. Angelus had NEVER attacked his sire before. Angelus did more then attack him. He was broader then his sire even if his sire was stronger. Angelus tackled his sire to the floor he punched him hard. He almost wanted to laugh at the look of shock on Lestat's face...but then he tried to swallow his terror as Lestat slapped him so hard that it sent him to the floor at his side. Lestat was up in seconds on top of Angelus. He slapped him again. "Your right. Your not a fledgling anymore. When you were a fledgling you were smart." another slap and then Lestat bit Angelus. Angelus struggled and then submitted as his sire drank from him. He drank until Angelus could feel his own weakness. And then as everything got blurry he felt his sire easily lift him.

Penn woke screaming again. Spike was there instantly. "Shh...stop..it was just a dream.." he tried to comfort Penn who glared at Spike "No its not...it can't be. Its too real."

"What did you see?" Spike asked unaware that Toby and Bailey were awake and listening.

"Angelus...his sire. I can hear Angelus screaming...its sickening. Whatever his sire is doing, Angelus is in a lot of pain. He's suffering." Spike didn't like the sound of that.

They'd made it to the cabin and were out in the middle of nowhere it seemed. And now with Penn having these dreams and the way Angelus acted before they left Spike wondered if Angelus had manipulated his sire into a show down to give them more time.

But Spike could sense it too. Angelus was suffering. He hadn't seen it or heard it. But then again he wasn't the first childe made by Angelus.

A week later:

Angelus lay on the four poster bed. He still couldn't put a shirt on. His back was still healing. He'd been whipped without mercy for his 'crime' as well as being forced to submit to his sire's sexual punishments. He still felt he'd accomplished something by it so it wasn't for nothing. They were safe. And that made him happier. Lestat climbed in behind him pulling Angelus close as Angelus faced away from him "Where is she? I won't ask nicely again."

Angelus glared at the wall because he didn't dare glare at his sire. The Sadistic bastard was in a hell of a mood and it was Angelus's own fault. Being defied by your favorite childe pissed off a sire...Angelus knew first hand so in a way he understood.

He then smirked "I'm no fool"

Lestat stroked Angelus's face and smirked a bit "Ever the fighter eh Angelus? No, I already know you'd rather go to hell then send her there. " he flipped Angelus over and straddled him "she's an abomination boy. A childe Vampire. They can never leave their sire. They can't control their hunger, they are totally dependent on the one that created them, they are young, they are foolish, and they have tempers. Some of the worst slaughters recorded were done by vampire children. They wanted you and her dusted..I had no idea what was going on until I was informed by a reliable source. Do you have any idea what that was like. Hearing second hand that you'd pissed off so many vampires by creating that childe! I saved you just like I always do. You never change Angelus. "

Angelus wasn't sympathetic "You seem to have gained control of the coven easily enough."

"I had to kill 30 vampires that night boy. This isn't a game. " Lestat growled.

"For you it is. You always get what you want. Your powerful and no one can defeat you. Hell you can even walk in the light because you drank HER blood. Why is it my fault that these idiots wait until the last second to tell me what they think of my actions? " Angelus glared up at his sire.

Lestat glared right back "They shouldn't have to tell you anything Angelus, you KNOW already that she is an abomination. A burden. If I don't dust her you'll be plagued with her forever. She'll never be able to leave you."

"I don't care. She's special to me. " Angelus tried to make Lestat understand, but like his heart Lestat was dead, he cared for nothing. Only one thing had ever touched his heart...and that thing was pleading with him to spare Bailey.

Lestat sensed something then. "I'll think it over. " he kissed Angelus then fiercely and with more fire and passion then any vampire should ever be capable of. But then that was Lestat all over the place.

Lestat left Angelus in the bed and headed out to the thrown room. He sat in the chair after being informed that prisoners had surrendered to them. He ordered them to be brought in.

A band of 6 vampires brought in three. Two male. And one female child. Also a vampire.

Bailey had left the cabin and Spike and Penn had went after her. They'd had to go all the way to Europe before they found where their sire was being held.

Bailey first noticed the powerful vampire before her. His eyes black as sin. And he smirked "Don't tell me...let me guess. Bailey?" he asked the little girl and was growled at by Spike.

Lestat stood up glancing at Spike then at his hair "What in the world possessed you to want your hair that color..." he shook his head not expecting an answer then looked at Penn "You must be Penn. Hmm. I don't see the appeal really. I've sired ones far more pretty then you. Angelus included." he said revealing himself as Angelus's sire to them in a way laying claim to their sire.

Bailey struggled in the arms of the vampires holding her "Where is he? Where's Angelus. I want to see him."

Lestat went over knelling before her. He looked in her eyes and was about to tell her he didn't care what she wanted. But he suddenly couldn't. He now understood why Angelus had wanted her so badly.

Angelus's voice came from above on the terrace "Lestat I'll never forgive you." he was being held by two vampires stopping him from jumping down to aid his children. Lestat didn't need to ask what Angelus meant. He knew. Lestat stood then and said "Release him."

The two vampires holding onto her were confused as was Angelus.

The two holding Angelus let go and Angelus jumped down "Come here." Lestat ordered glancing at Angelus.

Angelus still confused went over to Lestat glancing at Penn, William, and Bailey just to be sure they were alright.

"I don't understand." Lestat stated then looked at Angelus "How did you do this?"

Angelus blinked "Do what?"

Lestat glared "Bring back the dead goddess."

Angelus quirked a brow "What?"

"My Sire Boy. The queen of the damned." Lestat asked.

Angelus frowned "Oookay...anybody else totally lost here?" he joked but it was only his way of admitting he had no idea what his sire was talking about.

Lestat stood then enraged "THAT CHILD IS THE QUEEN!" he yelled.

Angelus looked about as shocked as one could get. The rage on Lestat's face scared them all.

Angelus was the only one who could find his voice "W..I don't understand...a second ago you were ready to kill her. Now your saying she's the queen? That's not possible."

Lestat sat down "Its been so long I almost forgot."

Angelus looked curiously at his sire "Forgot what?"

"That my Sire was a child. There were rumors that the queen had been killed...but that wasn't true. We turned her human and sent to another time. With no memory of who she was or of her power. It was done to free the world because she would have drank the world dry. She had to be stopped. But I was weak. We all were. Those of us that she sired. We loved her you see. We couldn't kill her..and yet we were the only ones who could kill her. Because she wouldn't hurt us. " Lestat explained staring at Bailey..

Angelus looked at Bailey now..wait..."But she was human when I turned her..she had a family.."

"As fake as her memories of them I assure you. We used magic to change the fate of this world. We owed it. If she was allowed to continue there would be no human left to feed on. That's why we made her human and erased her memory." Lestat said.

Bailey looked at him...the longer she stood there the stranger she felt.

Angelus put his hands on his hips looked at his sire then at Bailey "Hang on...Are you saying I Sired the queen of us all?"

Lestat's gaze moved to Angelus now "You have no idea what you've done. You turned her. You've unleashed her on this world again! What if she goes back to her old ways? That mortality spell isn't one I can easily conjure up. I need the others..." he said more to himself.

"We're not turning Bailey human." Angelus protested.

Lestat glared "Her name isn't Bailey...perhaps I should tell you some of the things that child did in my day. And the hell we're not. She can't stay a vampire."

"I think that's my decision. Bailey is mine. I control her." Angelus glared.

Lestat chuckled and that turned into an actual laugh finally he was just grinning "Stupid boy...no one controls the queen. She's more of a monster then any vampire or demon in this world. And she's not yours. You are hers. We all belong to her. Its her heritage, her customs, her ways that we follow. You don't understand. You weren't there when she reigned. She's dangerous Angelus..I know what she is. Her power...and I fear for the day that she discovers it...we all should!"

"I Sired you?" Bailey asked and all eyes turned to her yet again.

Lestat nodded "A long time ago..yes."

"Did I...Did I give you a choice?" she asked curious.

Lestat's brows furrowed "What?"

"Did I give you a choice?" Bailey asked wanting to know. "Or did I just turn you?"

Lestat smiled a little "No, there was no option if that's what you mean. No ultimatum. You simply bit me and I fed from you, and I was a vampire then and have been every since then."

Bailey looked into space. Why would she do that? It didn't sound like her. "Oh, did I not have a soul?" she asked thinking maybe that was why.

Lestat stiffened "Soul? No. You don't have a soul." he said.

Angelus protested then "Yeah she does. She's unnaturally nice and sweet. She's like..." Angelus tried to find the right word.

Lestat smirked "Love...I know. Without her the race because more soulless then ever...now that she's back, I understand why so many suddenly seem to have a heart again. "

"So why are you making it sound like a bad thing?" Penn asked.

"Because it is...No God can walk this earth as a mortal. When we made her mortal her power, her immortality was stored somewhere...now that she's a vampire again it will eventually return to her and on that day, no mortal will be safe. She will know what she is and she will become the thing that sired me so long ago. "

Angelus thought this was ridiculous "I don't believe this...your afraid of her!"

Lestat glared at him "because I am not blinded Angelus. You are. She is not a child. She is evil. Always has been. Always will be."

"Your mistaken then...this isn't the same girl. " Angelus tried

Lestat sighed heavily "This you hope...I unfortunately know better...bring me that book." he ordered Angelus.

Angelus scowled but did as he was told bringing the very old book to his Sire.

Lestat took it and flipped to a page "I want you to meet someone...I want you to meet the child that was born of evils fire, she comes to claim, she comes to sire, the end of all things mortal." Lestat turned the book now and there was a picture of Lestat and...Bailey her hair was even longer in the photo and she looked the same accept that she was dressed in an Egyptian style outfit. She was sitting in Lestat's lap.

Angelus looked to his sire then at Bailey. No. There was just no way that the monster Queen was his little one. She was good.

"Perhaps its you that knows nothing." Angelus stated.

Lestat raised a brow "Excuse me?"

"That girl doesn't have an evil bone in her body. She can't be the same girl." Angelus said.

Lestat went over to Angelus "Fine...I'll prove it." He pinned Angelus down then looked at one of the vampires holding Bailey as Angelus struggled he stopped dead when he heard Lestat say "Stick a stake in her heart. NOW."

The Vampires moved fast one picked her up as she kicked and the other stabbed her in the heart with a stake. Everyone closed their eyes. Everyone but Lestat. Unfortunately he had been right.

"Open your eyes Angelus..." he ordered "She's still there."

Angelus opened his eyes not believing and then his heart sank when he saw that she wasn't dust. Because that's when he knew. No Vampire didn't become dust.

Only the Vampire goddess was immune to all the ways vampires could die.

"Stake in the heart, sunlight, fire, nothing will kill her Angelus. Because she's not what you think she is." Lestat said then got off of Angelus and sighed "I have some calls to make. The spell will be done Angelus. Unless you wanna live in a world where you'll starve that is." he said then left the room.

Bailey pulled the stake out of her confused and almost wanted to cry. But instead she collapsed her eyes closed.

Angelus rushed over then glared "Release them." he ordered the vampires that had restrained Spike and Penn. Angelus picked up Bailey and carried her to a spare room laying her there.

"Angelus...I don't understand how this is possible." Penn frowned.

"I don't either..." Spike said.

Angelus had an idea "I think he's wrong."

"What?" Penn asked

"There's a legend about the queen. I read it many years ago after I was sired. The Queen was pure evil...but she also had a sister. A twin sister. The legend was never looked into because there was no evidence of the sister. No pictures of the two of them. Nothing to show that there really was two of them...but what if there was. Perhaps Bailey is the other sister." Angelus hoped.

"Why would that matter? Their twins. Aren't they the same?" Spike asked.

"Not according to the legend. The legend says that one was good and one was evil." Angelus said.

"Wait, I read that too I think, didn't the evil one kill the good one?" Penn asked.

"That's what the legend says...but what if its wrong? What if she didn't kill her sister? She could have just locked her up somewhere for safe keeping or something. Its her twin sister after all...maybe I'm just drawing for straws here. But I never forgot that legend and I guess I always hoped that there was a good twin. " Angelus said.

"How do you know that?" Lestat suddenly appeared and Angelus turned to him "About the legend? I read it."

"No, I mean how did you know it was true? How did you know of the sister?" Lestat asked.

Angelus suddenly had hope again "I didn't...I just hoped there was."

"Suffer no delusions Angelus...even if Bree didn't kill her sister, her sister, who was never called by a name, was still weaker then Bree. She can't control her." Lestat said.

"What if Bailey isn't Bree. What if she's the unnamed sister?" Penn asked.

"She's not." Lestat said to Penn.

"You can't possibly know that." Spike said

Lestat glared now "I know that the sister wasn't like Bree...she wasn't invincible. A stake in the heart WOULD kill the sister according to the legend. Bree had no reason to spare her sisters life. She killed her sister and that's just the way it is."

"What if your wrong?" Toby suddenly asked deciding to get into the talk too.

"I'm not. I'm rarely wrong"

Meanwhile Bailey was dreaming of a dark place, a long long time ago...

TBC...

Next time: Is Bailey Bree?Or the unnamed sister? Find out in the next chapter! Along with whatever else I decide to throw in.


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen arrives

Warning: Spanking in this chapter...

For the Character Bailey and Bree picture Jodelle Ferland.

For the character of Marcus: Picture Either Robert Pattinson or a hot guy of your choosing.

As for Lestat picture Stuart Townsend...HE IS NOT the same Lestat from queen of the damned however I did steal the name from there. Though he's nothing like Lestat so its not the same as stealing the character cause its not the same character.

Chapter Two: The Queen arrives

Darkness all around. Except for the pit of fire on the alter. Bailey turns and see's what appears to be herself.

Bree smiles at Bailey "Long time no see."

Bailey frowned "Your the one their talking about...the Queen."

Bree smiled "You know the one thing I always loved about being twins? We switched places all the damn time. You know Lestat...he think's he was the first to be turned but he wasn't." she smiled.

"The Queen sired him..right?" Bailey asked

"Yes, but the queen sired me first." Bree said with pride.

"You? But your the queen." Bailey protested confused.

"No sweetie. I'm not. You are. You see that?" Bree pointed to the fire now "That's where we came from. That fire. We knew we could be so much more then the flames. And slowly the fire dimmed and then we were real. Well, you were at least. And then me. But I didn't survive the journey, I was weakened. Mortal. " Bree grinned now "You were furious...you hated mortals from the moment you knew that they could die, you hated them. You saw no point in their existence. And then all the small things, the animals, the insects. You saw no point in them either." Bree circled Bailey now "You were above them. So you made them food. And you turned on me. Or turned me. However you wanna look at it. Then you put me to sleep in the caves of dread as you called them. The ones that you didn't like. I'm in Iceland sleeping. I do nothing but dream of this place, Dream of you...only this time is different. Your really here this time. Aren't you?" Bree asked almost hopeful.

Bailey nodded "Yes, But I don't understand. Why would I do that if your my sister?"

Bree turned away saddened "I tried to kill you." she said ashamed then looked back at Bailey.

"So I put you to sleep for trying to kill me? I still don't get how I did it...I'm not bad. I'm good. I wouldn't do that." Bailey said.

"But you did, after you switched bodies with me that is." Bree smirked.

Bailey's eyes widened "Wait, what? "

"I was messing with you. Your the Queen alright. And what I said was true. But the Legend has it backwards. There's things it doesn't mention. Like the fact that there is two of us is more of a rumor. But its true. There is two of us. But You didn't put me to sleep. I didn't try to kill you. You tried to kill me. I was the one that attempted to put you to sleep but it backfired. Somehow we switched bodies and I was the one that went to sleep in your body while you remained awake in mine. But in my body you were weaker. And when they came after you to stop you the ones you sired took pity on you, they sent you to another time and turned you human to stop you. What they didn't know is that you weren't a huge threat anymore. Its clear that while in my body you've changed. You seem almost good. Its why I hesitate now.." Bree looked to the fire.

Bailey was fascinated by what she heard. She was the queen. She the evil one. And she had switched bodies with her sister when her sister tried to betray her. She still found it hard to believe.

"Hesitate?" Bailey asked

"We jump in there and we come out in our own bodies...we can do that. You'll wake in your body and I'll wake up in mine and we'll be in the same place. You'll be wherever you were but in your body and I'll be in the caves but in my body." Bree said.

"How do I know your not lying?" Bailey asked suspicious.

"You don't...you just have to trust that with you and me it's different. I never tried to hurt you. I only wanted to put you to sleep so you'd sleep for a while and give the human race a chance to flourish. I never wanted to hurt you Bailey. " Bree swore.

Bree held out her hand to Bailey. Bailey glanced at the fire, then at Bree. Well there was only one way to find out if her sister was lying or not. She took Bree's hand and then together they jumped into the fire and Bailey screamed. She screamed because it all came back to her.

Being trapped in the pit with the fire, being brought into the world with Bree, Bree sick and dying. Herself feeding from her sister when she saw her dying and weak. The evil that had once ruled her heart, the darkness inside of her aching to come out again. It was real. And she screamed because she didn't want it to be real.

Bailey opened her eyes as the others spoke. She turned to them "I know what happened. I remember everything."

Angelus looked to her as did Lestat.

Bailey stood and tilted her head "Lestat." she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him then looked up at him "Have you missed me?"

Lestat tapped her nose playfully to placate her "Of course I did."

She frowned then and let go looking at him then turned to Angelus "you sired me..." she then remember the things that had happened recently since she'd been turned and glared "You HIT me."

Lestat put his arms around her fast "Now now, sweetness. We must mind our temper. Mustn't we?" he tried to calm her down.

"I believe your referring to when I spanked you?" Angelus asked curious. Was this the Queen he was speaking to?

Bailey suddenly blinked "Oh, yes...the child's punishment. I deserved it each time...never mind then. No harm done." she smiled now

"Um...Bailey? Are you still..you?" Toby asked.

Bailey looked at him "What are you?" she asked

Lestat again spoke to her in a gentle tone as Penn pulled Toby to his side "Sire, please mind your temper. He's a vampire like we are. "

Angelus raised a brow apparently a gentle tone got results when dealing with the queen.

"Yes, of course." she said then leisurely walked to the table and looked at Toby again "How old were you?" she asked.

"16." Penn answered for Toby and got glared at by Bailey

"I asked him. Not you. You will be silent until I speak to you." she commanded.

Her tone grated on Angelus's nerves "And you'll keep a respectful tone when speaking to me and mine." he warned.

She looked to him now then smirked "Is he yours Lestat?" she asked.

"Yes, my liege." Lestat confirmed

Bailey went over to Angelus who didn't look away or back down.

"The world has changed since you reigned." Lestat said.

"Then we shall change it back." Bailey said firmly still near Angelus.

She then offered her hand to Angelus who took it confused. "What?" he asked

She raised a brow "Drink." she said.

Angelus smirked "I did. The night I turned you."

"That wasn't the true me. I am more me now then I was before. Drink. My blood is powerful. It will heal you." she said.

Lestat objected to that "My queen, this isn't how we do things in this time.." he pulled her back from Angelus before he could bite her.

She looked to Lestat with a glare "You are beginning to annoy me."

"I do have a knack for that, don't I." he grinned.

She moved her finger telling him to come to her and he did. She slapped him. Hard. It shocked him and everyone else in the room.

Vampire queen or not Angelus wasn't gonna let her get away with throwing a tantrum like that.

Angelus grabbed her and slapped her behind hard twice. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

Bailey was so shocked she didn't react.

Lestat however did. "Angelus! You can't do that."

Angelus glared at his sire "I will do what I want with MY childe. Vampire queen or not. I'll not have her thinking she'll get away with throwing that sort of fit. I stopped tolerating Tantrums after Drusilla died."

Lestat looked shocked then and turned his gaze to Bailey who was rubbing her butt and looking between them. Lestat felt like a fool. Truly he did. It had been so long, he had forgotten that Bree was the sister and that the queen was the one who's name was not well known. He remember it began with a B. He just had forgotten that it was Bailey. He'd only heard her called by name once a very very long time ago.

Bailey could hear her sister in her heart. She was awake. "Angelus you will take me to Iceland, to these caves..." she said finding a map and pointing to them.

"I will not." Angelus scowled.

Bailey frowned "What? Why?"

"Because I'm your sire, Not the other way around and you'd do well not to try and boss me around.." Angelus warned.

Bailey looked to Lestat "He's Irish isn't he?"

Lestat nodded "I found him on a street in galeway Ireland."

"Why does he keep saying no to me?" she asked.

No wasn't something she was used to hearing.

"Because times are different here...When you sire someone they become like your lover and your childe all in one." Lestat explained.

Bailey suddenly remembered when Angelus kissed her before she got her memory back.

"That explains why he kissed me..and why he spanks or swats me. It does not however explain why he thinks things are still the same." she said looking to Angelus now "I am not the same girl as before. You can't tell me no." she said arrogantly and suddenly Angelus knew where his sire got his better then everyone else attitude.

"Wanna bet?" Angelus dared her.

Lestat was instantly in the middle facing Angelus "Stop it. Angelus stop before she kills you. "

Spike who had stayed quiet chuckled a little then stated loud and clear "Let me see if I got this right...your how much bigger then she is? And yet your gonna let her walk all over you? Bloody hell. She's still just as small as she was before...only with a bigger ego it seems."

Bailey glared at him "You will be silent."

"Right...why don't you come over here and make me squirt." he laughed.

Bailey lunged "NAAH! " she screeched then gasped when he moved to get behind her and picked her up off her feet. She struggled and clawed at his hands and kicked the air but it did no see. "Well look at that...may not be the exact same Bailey, but the same methods are effective it seems." Spike grinned.

"Until you put her down...then she's going to rip you apart." Lestat said seriously.

Spike shook his head "Oh for crying out loud what is wrong with you? This is a child just like any other child. Yeah maybe she has hidden abilities buried deep in her noggin that she ain't used yet, but right this bloody second she only has as much power as you give her. Your fear in fact gives her power over you. Don't be afraid, and she can't hurt you."

"So then put her down and test that theory." Lestat smirked

Spike didn't let go though.

"Perhaps he has a brain after all." Lestat said more to Angelus.

Angelus didn't like this "So then how do you control her?"

"You don't." Lestat informed.

Suddenly Spike yelped as a kick landed on his shin. "Bloody hell!" He moved setting her down twisting her to the side til she was bent over, he trapped her there and started swatting her "You quit it right this second little bit! No kicking. No hitting! No." he said firmly continuing to land blazing swats on her behind til he realized what he was doing and suddenly stopped and released her.

She instantly backed up her hands going to her bottom "How dare you!" she shrieked then stepped back a few more steps "You don't do that again. Okay." she said as if she wasn't sure where she stood at that moment and she wasn't. No one had ever spanked her. Well before she got her memory back she'd been spanked but this was different. She was different now they couldn't just do that sorta thing to her!

Spike seemed unsure of how to react "hmm..then again maybe my William has a point." he said to Lestat then looked at Bailey "As for you? I don't care if your from another time, or another world, or if you just got your memory back and think your the queen. Frankly I don't care. You can be the queen and I'd still bust your ass if you cross me. I'm your sire and in this time, that means something." he glared.

Bailey was beginning to remember what it was like being a sire in her time as well. But she hadn't felt paternal really. She's never acted like a mother. She protected those that she sired...not because she cared, But because she could. Because it was in her power. She looked to Lestat then at Angelus and nodded "I...Understand Angelus. And...things were the same when I sired. Only most of those I sired were taller or bigger then I was and so the thought of punishment never crossed my mind." she said.

"I'm sure you would have needed it more then that did." Angelus commented

she smirked "I'm sure your right. Let me rephrase my earlier statement. My sister is awake. I need to go to her. She was sleeping in the cave's I pointed out."

Angelus thought about that and nodded "Alright..we'll send someone to get her. But we're staying where we are." he said firmly.

Bailey sat and winced then regained her composure smirking at him "Your the Sire."

Lestat was totally confused. Never before had he seen her in such a...good mood. In the old days she'd have ripped the heart from any being daring enough to even look crossly at her.

He pulled Angelus aside to chat as Bailey hummed "What do you think your doing? You can't get away with treating her like that. She's the queen."

"You know maybe that's the problem. Yeah she's a queen but she's also a child. You treat her like a queen and what do you get? Disrespect and arrogance at every turn...I treated her like a child and do you see what I got? Obedience."

"She could still turn on you faster then you realize. This could all turn very ugly very fast if she wanted it to." Lestat warned.

"Yeah that's another thing, she can't get mixed signals. If I come down on her your gonna have to as well. We have to have a united front and show her that she doesn't rule us." Angelus said.

"She may accept being scolded by you, but she won't accept the same from me. She never hurt those that she sired...but she did something else. Something much worse." Lestat said.

"What did she do?" Angelus asked curious.

"Her mate, He would deal with us. With some of us he dealt with in the same that I deal with you...other times he'd do what you do to her. It just depended on who did it and the crime..also many times it depended on her...what she would allow and what she wouldn't allow. " Lestat explained.

Angelus grimaced then frowned "Wait..where's her mate?"

Lestat suddenly was worried "He was said to have gone to sleep with her..but since it was her sister that slept and now that they are awake perhaps he is too."

"Who was her mate?" Angelus asked.

"She didn't sire her mate. I'm not sure how he became a vampire. Perhaps Bree..or maybe someone else that was sired by her or Bree sired him. All I know is that it didn't take long for them. It seemed only my second day as a vampire he was there. Julian never liked to be challenged...and from what I heard at night sometimes she wasn't as undisciplined as we have been led to believe. But Angelus, if they find each other you really won't get her back to the way she once was. She'll never be the girl you sired again. The girl you grew to love will be gone and in her place? A monster with the face of a child. She's the oldest lie this world can offer." Lestat said glancing to her again

"Lestat..." Bailey called to him.

He turned to look at her "Yes love?"

She looked up at him now "Are you under the false illusion that I for some reason have turned off my hearing?"

He blinked "Well..no my lady. Why do you ask?"

"So then why are you talking about me like I'm not here?" She asked instead of answering his question.

Lestat looked a bit embarrassed. "I apologize."

"Do not cross me again today." She advised in warning.

She could feel her lover awake as well and smiled "He is hungry..."

Lestat paled realizing that she sensed the king.

In the time he had reigned by her side he had become just as powerful due to drinking her blood at times. Lestat was of course more afraid of the Queen but the King was just as intimidating. Or at least anyone who had the displeasure of meeting them would feel the same.

"Who's she talking about?" Angelus asked.

Lestat sighed "Marcus."

Bailey smiled at Lestat "He's awake..and Bree's awake...I wonder who else will awaken now that I have returned to power." she said thoughtfully.

"Hopefully none." Lestat murmured to himself as Angelus curiously gazed between him and Bailey.

"Who does she mean? Who else is there?" Angelus asked.

"The first coven. The vampire council. The True Ancients. If they rise we will have a very real problem Angelus. Marcus awake is bad enough...but Bree and the council? That's a little too many ancients around for my taste." Lestat commented

Bailey stood up "You will be polite or you will be in trouble." she warned then huffed.

Angelus raised a brow wanting to correct her because of her tone but thought better of it. She was Lestat's sire. It was her right to do or say what she wished with him. However Angelus didn't have to like it. He did have to tolerate it though.

Lestat bowed his head "I apologize. Its only I'm concerned. You know he hates me and will destroy me."

Bailey sighed heavily going closer to Lestat and said "He will not touch you." she looked directly at him "I will make sure of that. You need not fear him. He will not go against my wishes."

"Who?" Angelus asked feeling lost because he wasn't aware of what was all going on yet.

Lestat glanced at Angelus "I speak of Marcus childe...Marcus never liked those of us that were sired by the queen. She lavished affection on us, he was jealous. He wanted all of her attention to himself. One night he tried to kill me when I showed up unexpected. " Lestat frowned suddenly looked to Bailey and cringed at the images of the memory. The images haunted him ever since. It wasn't what Marcus did to him that frightened him, no its what the Queen had done to Marcus. Or nearly done to him anyway.

"Well, go on. Finish it." Bailey sat down now remembering as well. She had been enraged when she realized that Marcus had been trying to drain Lestat dry. Draining a vampire could kill them if you did it right and knew what you were doing, Marcus knew because Bailey had shown him.

Angelus now was curious to hear what happened too. As were Spike, Penn and Toby who were all just fascinated the more they heard.

Lestat sat down now too and closed his eyes seeing it again "He attacked me. He was stronger then I was. He lunged at me and trapped me under him. Then he bit me and started to feed from me. I didn't know why he was doing it at the time. She came in soon after that and stood watching for a while...I remember feeling weak and hearing her voice. She told him to stop and that he was taking too much from me. I think we realized at the same time that that's exactly what he was trying to do. I remember how she stood there. I watched her. The look of rage that crossed her face, the blackness that filled her eyes, the power that vibrated through her body. The fear that ripped through mine as she lunged at him. She slammed him so hard against the wall that he went through it into the next room. She screamed. She was that enraged. I blacked out at some point. When I woke I felt blood leaking into my mouth. I drank and it burned like liquid fire. I knew instantly that it was her blood I was tasting. I felt her slight weight on me as I feed from her and felt my strength double. I blacked out again from exhaustion. When I woke I could hear the minions talking. From them I learned that she had locked Marcus away in a dark chamber and was refusing him blood. It went on for a long time. Weeks and weeks it seemed. She remained angry at him. And became insanely protective of me. It wasn't the first time a vampire tried to kill me. I guess you could say I've always been despised by our kind."

"Your wrong you know..." Bailey said looking at Lestat "It wasn't anything you did. Its that you were made by me. I was the first. It was me they heated, but they feared me and thought that using you and those I sired was a better way to get to me..that's why I tried not to become too attached. I defend what's mine. I love Marcus. But I'd kill him in a second if it would save you or one that I sired. Any true sire will understand that." she said looking to Angelus now.

Angelus raised a brow "What?"

"Your Drusilla, Darla was your mate, she dusted Drusilla. You should have dusted Darla in return. Better yet, you should have been there to protect her."

"I don't always make it in time...and apparently you don't either." Angelus leaned against the wall now.

She smiled "No, your right for the most part. But then again, I did make it in time to save him. He lived on to sire you didn't he."

Angelus grinned then too. Her sense of humor matched his own it seemed. He looked to his sire "Are you alright? "

Bailey looked to Lestat knowing what bugged him "He had never feared me. Not really. Not until that night. "

Angelus raised a brow "Your afraid of her because she saved you?"

Lestat scoffed and stood turning on Angelus "NO! Dammit. You weren't there. You didn't see it happen. Sire or not that's the night I saw her for what she really was. A monster. It took her mere seconds to take him down. He was bigger then me and she could have ripped him to shreds if she wanted to. She was so small and so quiet most of the time...its frightening to see a child become a deadly thing that fast...she was suppose to love him and she nearly killed him."

"He also never touched you again after that." Bailey stated calmly.

"No, and after hearing of what you did to your own mate over me no one else tried again either." Lestat said. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go send someone for your sister." he left the room then.

Bailey watched him go then took pulled a spiral out from where she saw it laying and took a pen and started scribbling on it. "Would you like to hear more stories?" she asked.

Angelus looked at the time "Not at the moment. We must rest now."

Bailey looked at him then remembered sleeping arrangements and nodded.

Angelus showed Penn, William and Toby where they would sleep and that Angelus would sleep with them that night but wasn't sure about Bailey yet. He knew things would change, but he nor anyone else could have guessed how much.

TBC...

Next time: More OC'S are introduced and Bailey goes on a killing spree with her evil lover and Angelus begins to wonder if Maybe his sire was right about the queen.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing the Lie

Okay change of Plans I decided Marcus is gonna die here and no killing spree either. So for Marcus picture someone you don't like. For me it'll be Justin Bieber...sorry to Bieber fans but I can't stand him so for me Marcus will look like him. However I am also having it to where Connor is a vampire in this world that was turned by Angelus. He's not the son of Angel and Darla but he looks the same but is a teen and I am thinking of doing a paring with him and Bailey.

Chapter Summary: Some different Generations of Vampires will show up also some sired by Bailey and also Marcus returns and another sired by Angelus shows up.

Chapter Three: Missing the lie.

Bree was placed in a room when she got there. She wasn't trusted and so she was locked up in the room. Bailey ordered that they feed Bree but to not trust her or even get too close. Each day it was Bailey that went to feed her sister.

She walked in as the door was locked and came over to Bree who was sitting in the corner facing towards the door "Hello Sister dear...how have you been?" she asked then glanced around the room and sighed "If you can't play nice, I'll have them take your toys away." she warned then saw the cup from yesterday still full of blood "And if you don't start drinking, I'll make Lestat come in here and feed you from him...I'll not watch you starve yourself."

Bree glared at Bailey "Sometimes I really hate you."

Bailey stopped in her tracks looking a little hurt "Sister, I'm wounded...you wound me, really. How can you say such awful things? I love you."

Bree scoffed laughing a little "No you don't..you don't love anyone. Your not capable of love."

Bailey raised a brow and knelt before her sister meeting her eyes "Then why are you still alive? If I care so little why do I feed you? Why do I bring you these games to play during times or boredom? Why did I put you to sleep so long ago instead of ripping you to shreds?"

Bree couldn't answer that. Despite how well she thought she knew her sister, that still puzzled her. If her sister really didn't care why did she continue to show kindness? Perhaps she had been misinformed...but she doubted it. She knew Bailey to be a monster. There was only one way to save her sister but she couldn't do that. Bree could still remember what started it all. The feud between her and her sister.

345 B.C. On a Beach in Egypt.

The bodies lay scattered all around and Marcus had his arms around Bree's waist smiling "Look at it...isn't it beautiful?" he asked.

At least 200 bodies lay scattered all over. "Our kingdom..." Bree smiled.

Bailey came over then "A kingdom of corpses. Why?" she asked and that right there had started it all.

She questioned it. She saw no point in it.

Bree had simply smiled at her sister "why not?"

Bailey glanced at her sister as if she were insane "Because there's no point."

Marcus chuckled "Yet, but in a few centuries you'll see. You'll see the beauty in it."

"I'll see nothing because by then there will be nothing left." Bailey commented.

Bree was reckless. Bailey was wise. And Fate would have been destroyed accept for the small sacrifice that was made that saved humanity and ensured that there would be a future.

Bailey was always the queen, but it was her sister that had the power, the one that was cruel and evil and craved human blood, the one that had nearly drank Egypt dry. It was a few years before Bailey finally chose to step up and put a stop to it. She found a spell and cast it shoving a soul into her sister and taking the power and the evil into herself to free her sister. The power was easy to control. The evil and the rage however was harder but Bailey learned to control that as well. Marcus argued demanding that she give the queen her power back until Bailey laughed at him and informed him that her sister had lied to him and that she was the queen and always had been. Marcus was furious with Bree for lying to him and turned on her. Bailey overpowered him before he could make his move and banished him.

It was some time after that that Bree had tried to put Bailey to sleep and then Bailey had turned it around to where Bree was the one that went to sleep instead.

…...

Bree sighed it still was painful to remember. She'd been so stupid. Her loyalty had always been to her sister. They had always been so close. They were twins after all. They had the same face and shared everything. Or at least they had before Marcus showed up. In some ways Bree blamed herself and Marcus for what Bailey became. They had driven her to it. Made her what she was in a way by their own actions.

Bailey had grown annoyed with Marcus after a while because he made it clear that he didn't like her children. She made it clear that he was free to leave and that she didn't care if he liked them or not.

He had gone to sleep after that and had laid dormant ever since.

"When will he get here?" Bree asked of Marcus already knowing he was awake.

Bailey reached out with the cup "Soon... here..take it."

Bree accepted the cup and asked "What will you do?"

"I haven't decided yet...I'll either kill him...or banish him. It depends on how he behaves." Bailey smirked "Now be good and drink this...all of it. Don't think I won't make someone come in here and spank you." she said partly joking and partly honest.

Bree frowned. Her sister had threatened her before with that same thing when she first got here a few days ago. Not that anyone would go against her wishes. The only one she respected was Angelus and that's only because he was her sire. Spike had also shown that he wouldn't be pushed around by her and she respected that courage more then anything else she'd seen.

"What if I'm not hungry?" Bree asked

Bailey smirked "But you are, so that's not relevant here."

Bree sighed and Bailey stood up "Have this mess picked up before I return to check on you later." she warned heading for the door..."oh, and one more thing,. " she turned to her sister once more "If Marcus even looks at you crossly. I'll pluck his eyes out." she informed.

Bree glared as her sister left "No! He's mine!"

Bailey turned the key locking her sister in "yes, and you are mine. "

Bree had sired Marcus. Not that Bailey respected that. He had crossed her one time too many.

Bailey had a connection to every vampire on the planet and because of that she knew everything that went on with each of them.

She went to Angelus who was sitting with Lestat drawing as he often did as Lestat read. Toby was always in the living room watching the television and Spike was always either with Angelus reading or writing.

They looked up as she came in and sat down.

Lestat frowned at the look on her face "What troubles you my Queen?"

"Connor." she stated

Angelus looked up. Connor was a 15 year old boy he'd sired a long time ago. He had been freed and had a mate. "What of him?" Angelus asked.

"I'm afraid I have to leave, Marcus has crossed paths with him and has killed the boys Mate. If I don't go now he'll hurt your childe..." She said then saw the look in his eyes and stood "No Angelus, you must trust me. You are no match for Marcus. It is I that must go and destroy him. Besides. I have a score to settle with that pathetic low life. You will stay here. I will send Connor to you..." she then looked to Lestat "And you, make sure Bree is fed while I am gone. If you must then force her to feed from you. I don't mind if You have to get a little rough with her to make her feed. But do try to be gentle and not bruise her." Bailey said as she stood and sighed heavily then looked to Spike "Would you like to come along?" she asked wanting company.

Angelus frowned "Wait, I'm his Sire. Shouldn't I come?"

Bailey sighed "Sorry Spike, yes Angelus I think if I have another person with me it should be you. Your older and can move faster." she said and headed out with Angelus following her

They traveled for the whole night and near morning she paused long enough and had her drink from him so they could travel in the light as well. He drank and the first taste was near heavenly. She was right. It was so much different from her human blood. It was like a deadly form of ambrosia that could kill anyone that was addicted to it. Which is probably why she didn't always let people feed from her.

Bailey knew how addictive the blood could be. Its why Marcus had always been so obedient. She could take it away at any time.

Once they got there Connor was tied up Angelus moved in fast as Bailey lunged at Marcus knocking him down and latched onto him with a grip that no one could break. He growled when he realized what she was doing. She was bleeding him dry. He tried to struggle and said "She'll never forgive you.."

Bailey knew that he meant Bree and she didn't care. If it meant she was free of him and he couldn't darken her day again then it was worth it. Sides, her sister would forgive her. She'd lavish gifts on her and even give her a taste of her blood if need be. Marcus was soon dead and turned to ashes under her as she shoved a stake in his heart seconds before the last drop was gone from him.

She stood licking her lips and her teeth and turned to see Connor clinging to Angelus with fear not understanding how such a small vampire child had won against the deadly looking Marcus.

Angelus was having a hard time wrapping his head around it as well. His Bailey had killed a vampire, and so easily that it was scary. It seemed Lestat had been right after all. Bailey could make things become very ugly if she wanted them to. And still he didn't fear her. The Sire in him didn't allow himself to fear his own childe. "I think we should be going." Angelus said

Bailey turned to him and nodded "Now that Connor is safe we'll return to the Mansion. I do not wish to stay in the castle with the ignorant Vampires any longer."

"You don't like them?" Angelus asked as they left.

"They are ignorant. They know nothing. This life has so little meaning to them, whoever made them did not do their duty. Do you understand the meaning of it all?" she asked Angelus who nodded

"Lestat told me long ago when he first made me that we feed on mortals. But also that they are beautiful. More powerful then even you. They possess something that we can never have. "

"They are beautiful, because they are human. They are mortal..." Bailey said.

"Such reverence for mortals...then you should have left me as one." Connor glared

Bailey ignored this but Angelus didn't "That's easy for you to say boy. But I did not have the strength that night to let you go. I knew I wanted you when I saw you. I had to turn you. To make you mine. "

"And now he will be mine." Bailey said with a smile to him "If he wishes."

Angelus was confused now. Wait...Bailey liked Connor! Well hell! That was too fast.

"You've only just met him, sides your both mine and you are much to young to have a mate." he told her at which point she chuckled.

"Marcus was my mate for a long time." She stated as if that made her point.

"Yes, and you just killed him without a second thought." Angelus said.

"I said he was my mate. I didn't say that I loved him or that he meant anything to me. I used him to do the dirty work. He became useless to me the day I realized that he couldn't submit to my will when it came to my children. I have the say when they are concerned. I got tired of his whining. He was always whining. He didn't like them, he hated how they would show up and my attention would turn to them. I would ask how they were and make sure they were doing well before even giving Marcus my time again. He didn't understand. He never sired anyone. He didn't want to. He didn't know how. He was really quite stupid. I turned Lestat on a night Marcus was there. He either wasn't paying attention, or he was too busy trying to search for Bree. He was always scared that I would hurt her because I was the only one that knew where she was, I'm no fool. I know that's why he was so anxious to please me and keep me happy. He's also stupid to think that I would ever hurt my sister."

"The story itself said that you killed your sister." Angelus reasoned.

She scoffed "It also calls the queen by Bree's name but that part isn't true either."

"You should write it from your own words. Tell the facts of what happened so people don't get mixed up." Angelus suggested.

"I can't. If I did that then everyone would know how to hurt me. I can't risk that. I won't." Bailey said as they boarded the box car of a train to ride in.

Angelus understood and dropped it.

When a security guard came by Angelus feed from him and killed him. Bailey just smiled.

Connor needed to feed as well and fed from Angelus reconnecting the sire bond and getting a taste of his sire's blood along with the Queen's blood.

"You'll both need my blood soon when the moon begins to rise. You won't need much. Just some, to be sure that your immune to the light." she said as she sat there.

When the time came she beckoned Connor who curiously went over to her and she offered him her finger. He bit it and sucked watched the little smile that played on her lips as he drank. Her features changed and by her gaze alone he knew that he needed to stop. He closed his eyes and let go. Then she looked to Angelus as she leaned her head against the box behind her "Come on." she said.

Angelus went over and paused looking at her "These are special circumstances...but after this I won't ever do this again." he told her.

Bailey smiled a little and then watched as he took her right hand and bit into the side of it drinking making her wince a little she chuckled then "You catch on quickly. You have a real knack for this sire thing. No one has ever figure it out but you. My blood is addictive. But if you have enough of it, you can become enslaved by me, that's how I made my minions. I just let them feed until the blood consumes their mind. It makes them brain dead and they have no choice but to do as I say. The sire in you senses the danger because you made me and no sire can be held under the will of their child. Its the sire that must rule the ones we sire. Your instincts serve you well Angelus."

He stopped after sensing that he shouldn't take anymore.

"Lestat is addicted to your blood?" he asked curious

She smiled "He knows what it tastes like, and in certain cases I have allowed those I sire to drink even after I turned them. When they were weak or feeling down. But no, I didn't let any of them have that much. I value my children. I have no desire to see them as slaves to my will."

Angelus smirked "Well said my sweet...your wise beyond your years. I had no idea."

Bailey smirked as well "I'm full of surprises."

"So I'm starting to learn." Angelus nodded to her.

They returned to the castle and the coven and Bailey stopped before entering. She sensed it fast. Then glanced to Angelus "The Ancients are here. Keep your boy in hand and both of you keep your mouth shut. Let me handle this." she said going in.

They followed her and upon entering the throne room they found about 3 ancient vampires.

Bree was tied up high in the air by a rope and struggling to get free.

Bailey shoved the nearest vampire easily making him fly several feet.

All eyes turned to her as her eyes became a dark black "Release her." Bailey ordered them.

A male ancient stood up. He was a vampire that was sired by someone that Bailey had sired.

His sire stood by him at the moment. It was the male that spoke now "Your grace, A pleasure as always. But its high time your sister paid for her crimes. There is only one crime among us vampires. Killing your sire."

Bailey raised a brow "I'd like to know how you came to the conclusion that she killed her sire?"

"Marcus is dead. He sired her." The male said again.

Bailey rolled her eyes "Vincent could you be more dense? How did Marcus sire Bree? It was Bree that sired him you fool. I am Bree's sire. I am also the one that killed Marcus. It has always been so. Now release her. I will not ask again."

She walked slowly past them expecting her orders to be obeyed but his sire stopped him from moving. "No, Vincent you'll finish this." she said.

Bailey stopped in her tracks and turned to Vincent's sire "If he makes one move towards her, I will destroy him Haven. " she warned.

Haven glared at her sire "Vincent now."

Bailey was a little surprised that he actually made his move. She leaped after him and was enraged when Haven tackled her and actually tried to over power her!

Bailey was furious and growled so deeply in her throat. It was so loud that every vampire stopped to look at her and all watched as Haven was flipped onto her back by her smaller Sire and Bailey was now on top of her. Then Bailey looked to Vincent and moved fast leaping off of Haven and grabbed Vincent by the head and ripped his head off. He turned to dust then.

She then turned to Haven and bellowed for another childe "LESTAT!" 

Lestat was heard under the boards as he banged on the wood she looked down then looked back at Haven "You are in SO much trouble!"

She looked to Angelus "Take her to the room Bree was in and lock her in there!"

Angelus did as he was ordered because he too felt that Haven should be punished.

Bailey ripped one of the boards up and off reached down and pulled Lestat up along with some of others. She then turned to the other ancient that had been standing there and went over to her slapping her and she yelped "Ow. What was that for? I didn't do anything."

Bailey glared "Exactly. You should have stopped this! You will be punished as well Ava!"

Some of the others from the coven began to come in and she looked to Lestat "Release my sister and put her in another room. I am going to deal with Haven. " she looked to Ava again "And you, will find yourself a room and stay put. I'll deal with you later."

Ava sighed and went to find a room. Angelus raised a brow as he came back "you sired her too?" he asked.

Bailey nodded "Both Haven and Ava. I sired them in the 15th century. They were cousins. I found Ava first. Then Haven. "

"What exactly are you gonna do to them?" Penn asked curiously.

She smirked a little "I'm going to make my point." she said and went to Bree's old room which now had Haven there.

She walked in and found that Angelus had strung Haven up on the ceiling.

Bailey went over to the closet opening it and smirked "I'm not sure what you have against my sister or why you suddenly seem to dislike her, but whatever your problem is, you need to get over it. Fast. I will not be as forgiving next time."

In the closet were all of the punishment utensil's owed by both Angelus and Lestat. This was mostly considered Lestat's floor and on each floor there was a room like this meant for mainly punishment or imprisonment. Bailey searched through the items looked for one that would make an impression. The most appealing so far was a ridding crop, a hairbrush, or the paddle that had the shape and dimensions of a ruler and probably stung just as furiously as a ruler would. Bailey chose this as her implement.

She went around to face Haven "I'm going to deal with Ava first. Then I'll come back and deal with you. You will repent when I return." Bailey then left and went down the hall and found Ava in a room and shut the door. Then went to sit on the bed and beckoned Ava to her "Come to me."

Ava fearfully went over to her sire cringing when she saw the ruler.

"Kneel down." Bailey instructed and Ava obeyed. She placed her hand on Ava's face stroking her face and hair placing it behind one of her ears "So beautiful, Always so beautiful. But what have I always said?"

Ava frowned "Even beautiful girls must pay for their crimes."

Bailey smiled approvingly "Correct my Sweet love. Now bare yourself to me."

Ava sniffed and sighed and then slipped down the skirt she wore and Bailey swiftly moved her to bend over across one knee most of her upper body was on the bed.

Lestat was wrong about many things. It wasn't that Bailey never punished those that she sired. Its just that you had to cross certain lines before she would punish you. Lestat had yet to cross one of those lines.

"Who's idea was this? Obviously the other ancients didn't approve or they would have come with you."

Bailey asked wondering how they could have figured out where Bree was so quickly.

"Haven got a tip." Ava said not willing to give anymore information.

Bailey grabbed her by the hair and then had a vision.

When it was over she was furious. Looks like she spoke to soon.

However she worked fast whipping the ruler down over and over until harshly turning Ava's bare behind a nasty shade of red and had the ancient vampire crying when she was finished. She then left her on the bed "I will return later. You will not leave this room." Bailey warned then stormed out of the room slamming the door and went quickly down the stairs into the thrown room.

Lestat looked at her as she entered the room and watched a little surprised as she first went over to Bree who was now standing by him and moved her aside landing the ruler on her behind once causing her to scream. "OUCH." Bailey shoved her sister making her sit on the floor "You do NOT move from that spot!" she then turned on Lestat face filled with rage "And you, get on your knee's NOW." she yelled ignoring the other five vampires in the room.

Lestat had never seen her this angry. He had never seen her strike anyone in anyway. He did as he was asked getting on his knee's not sure why she was angry at him "What have I done to anger you my sweet?" he asked

A crate moved from the corner on its on it went over to where Bailey stood. She propped her foot on it and jerked Lestat up and across her knee again shocking everyone.

Lestat was unprepared for what came next. Being treated this way by Marcus in the old days was one thing, but the queen herself doing this somehow seemed so much more meaningful.

"Plotting behind my back are you?!" she brought the ruler down hard and he winced as he could feel the electrifying sting though his whole backside. "Manipulate me will you?" she scowled now and hit him again with the ruler on his sit spots.

"wha..I didn't..stop it..please." he begged not wanting her to be angry at him anymore.

"And now do we add lying to the long list of crimes you have committed against me." she huffed in an old accent.

Angelus was almost wide eyed. It was just so...UNREAL!

Bailey of all people was spanking his sire like a child.

It went on for a while. The ruler crashed down over and over again and she continued to rail and lecture and finally she stopped talking and was just swatting the ruler down hard. By the time she stopped Lestat was almost in tears. She only stopped because he was her favorite and he hadn't meant things to go as far as they did. He had just wanted to scare Bree so that she wouldn't try to do anything to their sire. She pulled him off her lap and let him fall on the ground kicking the box back to where it was and turning back to her sister "Be lucky you had nothing to do with this! Even so, this is still your fault. If you had not turned on me so long ago he would have not been this foolish. You will never turn on me again."

Bree frowned and stood now "Don't forget sister. You started this, not me. You shoved a soul inside me and then all I could see was how evil you were."

Bailey scoffed "I didn't forget. I also didn't forget that if you had even the slightest bit of control I wouldn't have had to take your power!"

"Wait what?" Angelus was confused now.

Bailey sighed "It was my sister that couldn't control her thirst. The book names Bree as the queen because in that time she was pretending to be the Queen. I allowed it for a while. Until I began to see how huge her ego was becoming. Marcus was her lover, it was her he loved and her lust for blood, along with the fact that he believed her to be the Queen. Once he found that I was the queen he was mad at her. I took her power into myself and cursed her with a soul to help control her hunger, it backfired because she became a force of good. It wasn't a problem until she began to kill other vampires. Then eventually she came after me. I do not wish to discuss this now. I must still deal with Haven." Bailey said and went upstairs where she used the ruler on Haven as well then broke it and stormed out of the room heading to the balcony, it was night time now and it was Connor that found her there.

"Everything okay?" he asked concerned. He thought of her as beautiful and didn't understand how someone so beautiful, could be so evil.

Bailey glanced at him "It will be." she smirked then "What can I do for you Connor?"

Connor smirked back "Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, sides all I smell in there is fear, its going around."

Bailey sighed and focused on the stars "It happens, fear is a risk that comes with power."

Connor went over by her "Why do you have to be so vicious? I mean no disrespect, but it seems like you take violence to the extreme. Your so different from what Angelus told me of you a few months ago, he said you were so sweet and had this innocence that was almost annoying. But now, I don't see any of that. I can't even imagine how you were before this. "

Bailey smirked "I remember, I also know that is not who I truly was. This is the real me. That other girl, she was created by those that cast the spell. They wanted me a certain way and I became exactly what they wanted me to become, Pure. But it was a lie. Its like something I was forced to wear. And what's worse? Is that I've always wanted that kind of innocence. I'm pleased to say that I had it, even if it was only for a while. Nothing is more sacred to me then that kind of purity. I treasure that. Its why I favor Lestat. No matter what he feels, its all or nothing with him. He's loves with all he is and hates just as fiercely as he loves. I understand him. But he was human once. And that's something I know nothing about. I was never human until they made me human. Humanity was always confusing to me."

"Angelus and the others will miss the Bailey they knew. But there's one thing I don't get. I don't understand how you and your sister were born of fire." Connor said

Bailey smiled "Born of evil's fire...it didn't mean literally Connor. The fire was more of a portal between this world, and the world I came from. I'm from an ancient dimension where there is no good or evil, only power. I began to tire of it all. Nothing ever changed. There was no end in sight, nor could we see the beginning anymore. It was timeless. And a place like that, well it grows old fast. I will never go back there. I used my power to create a portal to this world. But the portal had to grow strong so that we could be let in. We watched the fire grow and once it was ready, we knew and we jumped through. Once we were here we made sure that none like us could follow. He destroyed the fire putting it out forever. We didn't really come here to destroy mortals. Honestly we didn't even know what we would find here, only that it was a new place. We just hoped it would be less boring. And it was. This place, its thousands of years old and its always changing. Its beautiful in a trillion different ways." she said

Connor smirked "I wish I could see things the way you do. What you told me about how you came here. It makes me wonder. Say someone needed to kill you, how would they do it?"

Bailey glanced at him uneasy now "Why would you ask such a thing?"

Connor frowned "I don't mean to alarm you or anything, but I was just wondering in case you became too much of a threat. Knowing how to defeat you could come in handy for saving the human race one day."

Bailey understood what he was saying "You must understand one thing first Connor, if I did become a threat I suppose I'd want to be taken out, but I can't give you the answer you seek. I am bound to secrecy. If you truly need this answer, its Bree you must ask."

Connor didn't leave right away he remained to watch the stars with Bailey, then later that night Bailey was in her room laying down and Connor found Bree in the living room with Lestat, Angelus, Spike and Penn. Ava was there as well.

"Bree. I need to ask you something." Connor said right off.

Everyone went silent and watched curiously.,

Bree who often had a depressed look on her face sighed "What is it?"

"I know this is an odd question and I have no intention of doing anything stupid, but I think it would be wise for us to know how to kill Bailey if it comes to that, she said I had to ask you. So I'm asking you, how do you kill her?" Connor asked and it was true, he was worried that Bailey could become a threat and it would be nice to know how to get rid of her.

Bree glared at Connor and crossed her arms as she was sitting in the chair. She then looked down and sighed then stood up "First of all, you kill her? Your also killing everyone she ever sired. That's almost a hundred vampires. Including three that are in this very room and that's if she actually did die. Second of all, there is only one way for her to die." she uncrossed her arms tossed a stake at him and said "You want her dead? You have to be ready for the sacrifice that will come with that. When and if you decide you want her dead, you put that stake in his heart." she looked at Angelus now "he and all those he sired will die including my sister since he actually turned her. But when the times comes you have ask yourself, do you want her gone that badly? Is being free of her worth all those that will be lost?"

Connor set down the stake Bree's speak shocked them all, but mostly it was proving that once again, Bailey wins. No, there was no one that would kill Angelus. Not when all he sired would also be lost, nor would they want to kill Bailey now that they knew all that were sired by her would die with her. It was too high of a body count. If Bailey became too much, there was literally nothing they could do about it. She had all the power here.

"She really can't be destroyed then." Connor said giving up on the idea even if he was worried about the 'What if' and that was a big 'what if' but he would drop it. Because it wasn't worth dwelling over.

She seemed to be very in control of herself so maybe he was worrying over nothing.

But then again, he now understood how evil she was, there was still one other stray thought in his head, what if that other part of her, the part that was worth having, was still inside her? If so then Connor had something to fight for. They all did. Nobody wanted the evil Queen who's heart was so cold, no. What they wanted was the lie. The sweet girl that opened the heart of Angelus.

TBC...


End file.
